HackOVERNIGHT
by Auras-Tears
Summary: [My first fic! XD] Having my house all to myself one weekend, I decide to invite the .hackSIGN crew for a sleepover. Of course, madness ensues. If you like Subaru, you might not want to read this... [.:. Chapter 2 is up! xD .:.]
1. Randomosity

Disclaimer: If I owned .hack//SIGN then I wouldn't be writing fanfics, would I? O_o'  
  
Hellooooo there. This is Auras-Tears speaking. But just call me AT cuz it's easier. o.0 This is my very first fic, please be nice. .___. Flame me if you feel the need to, but please don't say: OMG YUR FIC LIKE TOTALLY SUX!!!!! Say instead: OMG YUR FIC LIKE TOTALLY SUX BECAUSE. So I know what I'm doing wrong. ^__^ There will most probably be severe character bashing. Don't like, hit Alt F4. o___# Now on to the madness.  
  
Wow, was I bored. I'd been wandering around The World for hours, and nobody seemed to be on. And my puchiguso was nowhere to be found. I gated into a foresty-type field, hoping (Yes, I was driven this insane by boredom) that maybe Sora was stalking me, and I'd have someone to talk to. But alas, not even the psycho 10-year-old was online.  
My parents had taken a vacation (From me, most likely) And wouldn't be back all weekend. So, I was left in the house with a truckload of food. And no one to share it with but my three cats. My name's Cinnabar. I'd discovered The World through my classmates. I'd then created a character skin, logged on, and met a group of players; Tsukasa, Mimiru, Aura, Maha, Sora, BT, Bear, Subaru, and A20. And then things got weird. Mimiru, Subaru, and Tsukasa constantly bickered; A20 would always try to take Mimiru's side, but would ultimately end up insulting her. Which would be painful on her part. Bear and BT would talk separately, like the annoyingly mature players they were. Maha would only talk to Aura or Tsukasa, owing to the fact that only they could hear her. Sora.was just Sora. O___o; Well, ya learn to live with 'em. And, so, I sent them all flashmail, inviting them to come to my house, in the real world, for an overnight. I immediately regretted it, however, when I found that they, every single one of them, lived within walking distance of my house, and were indeed online.  
  
Aura's Domain--  
  
Flashmail: FLASH MAIL is here! ~Dances above Tsukasa's head, annoyingly~  
  
Tsukasa: o_o'.The hell? I never get mail.  
  
Flashmail: Read me! Go on, you know you want to!  
  
Aura, Maha: .~twitch~  
  
Tsukasa: Er.right. ~Grabs the floating letter and opens it, scanning the digitized letter inside~  
  
Forest field--  
  
Sora: ~Lurking up in a tree, spots the flashmail zooming closer; thinks~ Mail. Good. I hope it beheads A20.  
  
A20: Soooooora! Come down and play with me!  
  
Sora: Hell no! Barbies. ~Twitch~  
  
A20: ~Spaz~ I DO NOT play with bar-  
  
Flashmail: ~Decapitates A20~  
  
[Let's just assume the others react similarly. #_# Fine, fine. I'm lazy.]  
  
Forest field-  
  
Cinnabar [Mee. ._.] : I wonder if they got their mail yet.  
  
Sora: You betcha! And guess what! I live close to you! Gwahahahahahahaaaaaa ~Coughhackdie~  
  
A20: ~Dashes in, still headless~  
  
Cinnabar: o_o;;  
  
Tsukasa: ~Gates in with Aura and Maha~ Hey, Guess what! I mailed everybody, and we can all come!  
  
Maha: ~Mouths~ Whoo! This'll be fun. You DO have food, right?  
  
Mimiru and Subaru: ~Gate in~  
  
Mimiru: Nu. You can't have Tsu- Ooh, we're here already! ^_^'  
  
Tsukasa: ~Sweatdrop~  
  
Subaru: Tsukaaaasa! ~Cling~  
  
Mimiru: ~Fume~  
  
Cinnabar: Wow. ~Absentmindedly replaces A20's head, which has just rolled into the forest clearing~  
  
Bear and BT: ~Gate in and stare around~ Well, the gang's all here.  
  
Maha: ..  
  
Aura: Really? Coolness! ~Squeal~ Maha!, Sora, A20, let's play house!  
  
Elk: Erp. Where am I?  
  
Cinnabar: Wow! It's Elk! ~Prods~  
  
Aura: Come play house with us Elk! And you too Subaru!  
  
Mimiru: What about me? ._.  
  
Tsukasa: ~Stares at Elk~ . [Yep, you knew it was coming. ^_^']  
  
Elk, Tsukasa: Dude, you look just like me! ~Poke each other's eyes~  
  
Elk: Wow, that's creepy. Your names Tsukasa, rig-  
  
Sora: ~Dashes by, chasing A20, who is chasing Mimiru, who is chasing Subaru for unknown reasons, and tripping Elk in the process~  
  
Tsukasa: 0_. ~Helps Elk up~  
  
Aromatic Grass: Elk! Help me, I'm getting trampled!  
  
BT: Woah, the grass just talked.  
  
Mimiru: Cool! ~Turns to the grass~ So, what's it like being a plant??  
  
Cinnabar: Could y'all just SHUT THE HELL UP for a minute?!  
  
(~Cricket, cricket~)  
  
Cinnabar: Thank you. Tsukasa, you said EVERYBODY lives in walking distance of my house??  
  
Tsukasa: Yep! Cool, ne?  
  
Cinnabar: .No shit.I guess I'll give everybody directions. o_o;  
  
All: Yay! We're going to a party!  
  
Cinnabar: ~Thinks~ I. cannot. Believe. I. Am. Doing. This. ~[/think]~ Right, ~Hands out digitized directions~ See you there! ~Logs off~  
  
Removing my headset, I slumped against the wall, letting my brain chew on this for a few minutes before I decided to go to the store to get more food. Quickly. And maybe some soda. Or.wait, should I set up sleeping bags and blankets first? Or, perhaps, I should go get some games or a movie.Shut up, brain!  
  
.This was certainly going to be.Interesting.  
  
***  
  
Wow, maybe I should just stick to reading fanfics. XD Well, Review if you like. ^_^' 


	2. Cookies, Cats, and Curious Obstacles

HackOVERNIGHT ~ Chappy two!  
  
Disclaimer: I live in my cardboard box. With a computer. I don't own anything in this fic. Except for myself (Cinnabar). XDD  
  
~Does the review dance~ Wow, I can't believe people like my fic! ._.  
  
Dr@gon Princess -Thank you! But your babysitting fic is waaaay better! ^.^ Tsukasa Rocks-Thanks, I'll keep writing. ^.~ Steven-Thanks, and I'm planning on them having slightly different personalities in the real world.  
  
A couple notes-- It's not nice to beat up on handicapped people, so Subaru doesn't have a wheelchair in my fic. D Tsukasa is a GIRL in the 'Real World' And a BOY in "The World" Mmkay? I know some people like to have Tsukasa be a guy in both. And sorry to all you Subaru lovers, she's just so easy to bash. x__x; And when they get to the real world, I'm keeping the .hack people's names the same, because it's easier, and I'm lazy. ^_^;  
  
My house-  
  
I shot to my feet, and dashed into the hall. Opening a closet door, I was beginning to look for blankets and/or pillows when I noticed my foot was wedged under a large box. Pulling it free was a big mistake. Blankets, pillows, sleeping bags, cushions, comforters, sheets and a frying pan came tumbling out. The latter falling squarely on my forehead. I let out a groan, and began to dig myself out with the frying pan.  
  
**  
  
Forest field-  
  
All: Sleepover party! ~Random dance of joy~  
  
Subaru: Hey, shouldn't we log out?  
  
Mimiru: Who asked YOU? ~Smacks Subaru with the flat side of her enormous blade~  
  
Subaru: Owwie. T_T  
  
A20: ~Chases Sora with a Brats doll in hand~ Whassa matter, big brother, don't you wanna play dolls??  
  
Sora: See! I knew you played with barbies!! And I'm NOT your big brother!  
  
A20: THEY'RE NOT BARBIES! ~Fangs come out~  
  
BT, Mimiru, Subaru, Sora: Eep! Psycho child! ~Run in fear~  
  
Elk, Tsukasa: ~Poking Bear's lifeless carcass~ He hasn't moved since the beginning of last chapter.  
  
Elk, Tsukasa: Stop copying what I say!  
  
Elk, Tsukasa: o_o;;  
  
Subaru: ~Sniffle~ Tsukasaaaa! Pay attention to me! I'm hurt!  
  
Tsukasa: No.  
  
Subaru: ~Whines incessantly~  
  
Maha: ~Covers her sensitive kitty ears~  
  
Aura: Maha says make Subaru stop whining.  
  
Tsukasa: ~Irritably~ Fine. ~Goes over and hugs Subaru~  
  
Subaru: Tsukasa LOOOOOOOVES ME! ~Clings to Tsukasa~  
  
Mimiru: ~Death Glare of Doominess~  
  
Tsukasa: ~Attempts to beat Subaru off with Maha's hat~  
  
Elk, BT, Aura, Sora, A20: ~Eat popcorn and comment to each other~  
  
Maha: !!  
  
Tsukasa: I'll give it back in a minute! ..What? Oh! ~Throws Maha her hat back and begins beating Subaru with his staff~  
  
Subaru: ~Is knocked unconsious~  
  
Mimiru: Yaay! My Death Glare of Doominess has defeated Subaru!!  
  
Sora: Uh, I think Tsukasa's staff worked better.  
  
Mimiru: ~Stops victory dance~ Who asked you?! ~Commences thwacking Sora with her Metal Spatula of Evilosity~  
  
Sora: X_X  
  
Elk: Um, guys? Shouldn't we go to Cinnabar's house now? ~Waves directions in the pixilated air~  
  
All: Ooooooooooh Yeah.  
  
A20: Well, I'm gonna go get ready for the party! ~Gates out, logs off~  
  
Everyone else: ~Does the same~  
  
Aura: Er. Never thought of that. C'mon Maha, let's get Helba or someone to log us out. Somehow. .__o;;  
  
Bear: ~Twitches back awake~ Hey, where'd everybody go? .___.  
  
** Panting heavily, I extricated myself from the mass of sheets, etc, and hurriedly began setting them out in the living room, moving the couch to make more space available. "Wow," I thought to myself, "This is so cool, I don't have to spend the whole weekend alone after all! Hmm.. I wonder if they're the same as in The World? They'll probably have different personalities."  
Finished with the bedding, I then crossed the hall to the kitchen.  
"Hmm.. We have chips, chocolate, candy, soda, cookies, salsa, and GOLDFISH!" I hummed the Goldfish jingle to myself as I then went to check out the fridge.  
"Juice, fruit, veggies, water..Ew, healthy stuff." I hurriedly shut the door. Just as I was about to feed my cats, the doorbell rang.  
  
**  
  
Doorbell: DING DOOOOONG  
  
Cinnabar: Curse it, that bell's so loud. O_o; ~Opens the door~  
  
Mimiru, A20, BT, Subaru: ~Look around~ Yeah!! Go us!  
  
Cinnabar: o_o;  
  
Subaru: We bet the guys we'd get here first.  
  
Cinnabar: What did you bet..?  
  
A20: THEY have to eat anything we put on their pizza! ~Giggles~  
  
Cinnabar: Dear lord. =_=;  
  
**  
  
Mimiru dashed in first to take a look. She was average height, and looked true to her character skin, but was wearing jeans and a gray sweatshirt instead. BT was older, about 17. She was tall, with long brown hair. She was wearing jeans and a simple white t-shirt. Subaru was short, with shoulder-length black hair and glasses. She was wearing loose khaki pants and a tight-fitting black shirt. [Note: Subaru is free of a wheelchair in my fic. ^_^] A20 was really short, being about 9 or 10 years old. Wearing a fluffy purple skirt and a light blue shirt, she also had short, flaming red hair and green eyes.  
  
**  
  
Doorbell: ~Rings loudly again~  
  
Cinnabar: Uh, the door's open. O_o;  
  
Sora, Tsukasa, Elk: ~See the girls~ Oh, crap. ~Walk in, and look around~  
  
Cinnabar: Well, people, find a sleeping bag and put your stuff there, then have some food if you'd like. ~Points to the bowls set up on the kitchen table~  
  
All: ~Quickly drop their things and stuff their faces~  
  
Cinnabar: o_o'  
  
Doorbell: DIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOONG.  
  
Cinnabar: THE DOOR IS FLIPPIN' OPEN, OKAY?!  
  
Aura: o_o ~Blink~  
  
**  
  
Looking around, it wasn't super-easy to tell who was who. I saw that in the real world , Tsukasa was a girl, with brown hair. She was dressed in a baggy shirt and cargo pants. Sora, was, shockingly, the same age as A20. Wearing jeans far too big for him and a long-sleeved gray shirt. His hair was black. Elk was as quiet as always, with a mop of dirty-blond hair and wide hazel eyes. He wore a pair of cargo pants and a green t-shirt. Aura. I stared for a few minutes before I recognized her. She was as tall as myself, with intense, midnight-blue eyes and strawberry-blond hair brought back in a long braid. Her usual white dress was absent, replaced by tight black jeans and a navy blue blouse. [Wow, that was long. Sorry! O_o] **  
  
Cinnabar: Sorry. -_-;  
  
Aura: ~Walks in and plops her stuff down by a poofy pink sleeping bag~  
  
Doorbell: ~Rings, yet again~  
  
Cinnabar: Jeebus! How many times.. ~Sees no one at the door~ Oookay.  
  
Maha: Down here, genius.  
  
Cinnabar: Ahhh! O_O; You're actually a ca-  
  
Ruby, Jade, Sapphire [My kitties. ^_^] : ~Hiiiisssss.~  
  
Maha: Oh yeah? Bring it! ~Karate stance~  
  
Cats: ~Commence cat-fighting~ [ XDD ] ~Dust cloud arises~  
  
Cinnabar: ~Yells over the melee~ O..kay..Is everyone settled?!  
  
All: YEP!  
  
Cats: ~Stop fighting~  
  
All: Thank Gawd.  
  
Cinnabar: Um. What do y'all wanna do now?  
  
A20: Let's play dolls!  
  
Subaru: Okay! ^_______________^  
  
Tsukasa: .__.  
  
Sora: Can I mutilate them?  
  
Mimiru: Hmm. We could watch a movie.  
  
Elk: ~Evil grin~ Hey, Cinnabar! ~Poke~  
  
Cinnabar: ..Yeah?  
  
Elk: Truth or dare?  
  
**  
  
AT: .I'll leave it at that. ^_^ Nice long chappy, no? xD  
  
WISK8R: Hi! I'm AT's friend. ~Nod~  
  
AT: ~Prods~ She's *maybe* gonna help me with the next chappy. ^_^  
  
WISK8R: D  
  
AT: So.you like? Review, so I know people are still readin' this. O_o;; XDD 


End file.
